cc_shfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthropomorphs
Anthropomorphic people are plentiful in the world of CC & SH's titles, with many different origins and species. Although some have been around as long as centuries, they still experience prejudice on a high level. In the mid 2010s, some communities, especially in the western world, are beginning to turn toward acceptance, but on the whole, any animalistic person is subject to demonization. Different types of anthropmorphs The species and origins of the anthropmorphs vary greatly. Some are entirely natural, some are developed via magic or science, and others have unknown origins. Campbellians Campbell Island is a small island in the Gulf of Aden. Ever since recorded history, the island has been populated by cat people of every conceivable species and breed. The origins of these people are unknown; the residents of Campbell Island turned away from stories of myth long ago and the tales, and any truth they may hide, were lost. Campbellians are integrated throughout the world, and having been around as long as they have, they enjoy the least amount of prejudice of any anthropomorphic people - although that isn't to say they don't experience it by a long shot. Prominent Campbellians *King Charles "Chewie" Small, king of Campbell Island *Shina, member of Shady's circus troupe *Matthew, Chicago area thug *Napoléon VI (Enzo), king of France (Campbellian descent, born in France) *Frédéric, brother of Enzo and head of his security detail (Campbellian descent, born in France) Maroma The Maroma are a race of horse-like aliens from the planet Stabu. They are very prone to combat, and enjoy fighting and war as pastimes. On the whole, they aren't angry, evil, or even malicious, but they tend to damn themselves by being too opportunistic to fight. The Maroma first encountered Earth in the 1960s, when a mothership full of them was cruising the universe looking for new species to fight. At the time, it was assumed that they were trying to conquer the planet, but eventually, it became known that they just wanted to fight. The Maroma, on the whole, were impressed with the humans' capacity for war, and some began to settle on Earth, with a few hundred immigrating from Stabu every year. Maroma are very often subjected to prejudice from humans, which often is more detrimental to the humans, since pretty much everything is "fighting words" to a Maroma. Prominent Maroma *Gahkee, porter at Shady's circus *Zen Mustang, Buddhist monk Mutants Although the experimentation is illegal in much of the world, some scientists with looser grasps on morals have dabbled in creating their own human/animal hybrids through various means, including gene-splicing and mutagenic substances. Prominent Mutants *Shady, rap star who was subjected to gene-splicing to become a mutant gorilla Deities Throughout all of recorded time, some gods, goddesses, and others that would qualifies as deific beings are part animal, or at least animal-like in appearance. Prominent Deities *Anubis, jackal-headed Egyptian god of the dead *Hanuman, apelike Hindu god *Sūn Wùkōng, immortal monkey of Chinese legend Ape People What the humans call sasquatch, bigfoot, yeti, or any number of comparable creatures, are actually descendants of the Vanara, the monkey-like race who followed Hanuman. The tribes in what is now British Colombia, Canada call themselves the Sons (and Daughters) of Hanuman. Trule The Trule were a band of animalistic beings created by Du Sig through magic. They are lead by Coulagemo, the former king of Forbaku who was resurrected by Du Sig when he fused the king's soul with a "maned cat" (lion). Not all Trule are anthropomorphic or even animal-based, however. Anthropomorphic Trule *Coulagemo, former human, later lion-man *Isugu, anthropomorphic fox *Ogamii, anthropomorphic turtle Other Other anthropomorphic beings have yet to have their personal or species' origins explained. *Thunderbeak, arch-enemy of Shady (anthropomorphic crow) *Dark Shady, evil reflection of Shady (anthropomorphic gorilla) Category:Species Category:Anthropomorphs